


[Moodboard] Beverly x Miriam

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Hannibal Moodboards [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fanart, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Hannibal AU: Beverly Katz x Miriam Lass {Agent Lass AU}
Relationships: Beverly Katz/Miriam Lass
Series: Hannibal Moodboards [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852084
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	[Moodboard] Beverly x Miriam

**Author's Note:**

> Miriam gets into an accident on her way to see Dr. Lecter, nothing serious but bad enough that it is weeks later before she can even try to visit him and Hannibal has (thankfully) cleaned up his papers. Miriam, un-kidnapped, graduates from the academy and is taken on by Jack officially as something of a protege and she works with his forensics team. Miriam and Beverly get on like a house on fire and with the skit getting real their connection deepens. (No one is cut into pieces.)

**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/625480856737398784/hannibal-au-beverly-katz-x-miriam-lass-agent)}


End file.
